Continuously variable transmissions (CVT) include primary and secondary pulleys used to continuously vary the transmission ratio of the engine speed to vehicle speed in a motor vehicle. Unlike conventional automatic and manual transmissions, continuously variable transmissions have a different driving “feel” since they do not have discrete gear selections.
Generally in a CVT system, if an operator of a vehicle obtains a high gear ratio then disengages an accelerator pedal, the transmission will automatically and continuously immediately reduce a gear ratio to a lowest gear ratio available. Hence, engine braking “feel” is minimal. In order for the operator to regain the previous performance of the vehicle, the operator must engage the accelerator pedal and wait until the high gear ratio is achieved by the CVT.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for controlling the gear ratio of a CVT to selectively delay gear ratio reduction in order to achieve a desirable engine braking condition.